Fantasy Lover
by carzla
Summary: [One Shot - PWP] A peaceful day in the bunker took a turn for the interesting for Castiel when he's transported into a pocket dimension where he meets a Dean that had always been an angel. It was fascinating, to say the least. Then it became more intriguing as the other Dean was equally fascinated to see him as an angel.


_**Fantasy Lover**_

_Disclaimer:_

_Supernatural belongs to The CW Network. This story is mostly PWP with circumstances vaguely set up so that a reverse!verse angel Dean can meet with canon Castiel and have sexy times. xD Feel free to hit the back button if it's not to your tastes. I only own this idea and this version of angel Dean. Thank you._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Full Summary:<strong>

**[One Shot – PWP] What started out as a peaceful day in the bunker took a turn for the interesting for Castiel when he is transported away against his will into a pocket dimension where he meets a Dean that had always been an angel and was from a world where Castiel had been born human. It was fascinating, seeing this version of Dean Winchester, to say the least. Then it became even more intriguing once Castiel could tell that the other Dean was equally fascinated to see him as an angel.**

* * *

><p>It started out as a rather uneventful day in the bunker. There was nothing on the news that alluded to anything remotely supernatural, and so Dean had declared it a mini-holiday. Sam had taken the opportunity to disappear into the archives, deciding to use the free time to update the Men of Letters' files into the electronic database that Charlie had set up for them. Before Sam had disappeared into the archival rooms, Dean had made him promise that he would be out in time for dinner – Dean's homemade burgers.<p>

When Dean announced shortly after that he was going to go grocery shopping, Castiel had volunteered to go with him. But Dean had just shooed him away, citing that he had more ideas for dinner that he wanted to keep a secret from even Castiel. It was rarer these days for Dean to seem so innocently happy, and not wanting his friend to lose this good mood, Castiel stayed behind.

With nothing really productive to do, and not feeling a need to return to check on a Heaven that was more stable than it had been in several years, Castiel was at a loss of what to do with himself. Just as he contemplated joining Sam in the archives, he felt a strange, pulling sensation. But before he could determine what that feeling was, and where it was coming from, he felt himself dematerializing against his will from the material plane.

Castiel tried to fight this power, that felt both foreign and familiar at the same time, but it was much stronger than he was. He felt himself being pulled through space-time and then the next thing he knew, he had materialized in another space, a place where he had not seen before. Seconds before he detected the presence of another being, a _very_ familiar voice exclaimed from behind him.

"Aw shit. What did I do now?"

Castiel turned around to look into the bright green eyes of one Dean Winchester.

Except. That couldn't be right. Because… That…

Castiel squinted. Then blinked.

He wasn't looking at a soul contained in a body. He was looking at _grace_ and _angelic wings._

The other man (angel?), on the other hand, was not paying much attention to Castiel. He was instead, continuing to mutter to himself, his gaze turned downwards.

"Son of a bitch, I knew I should _not_ have been thinking about Cas when I came here. I'm not like Gabriel, _damn it_."

Then the man took another look at Castiel and seemed to stop short.

"Wait. You're _real?_"

Confused, Castiel replied, "Of course I am real. But why… why are _you_ an _angel_, Dean?"

"Why am I- Oh. Shit."

This Dean (Castiel was beginning to suspect that this angel was _not _the same Dean Winchester he knew, and so he probably did not need to worry that Michael had somehow gotten his hands on his original vessel) looked like he'd gotten an epiphany. His bronze and green-flecked wings drooped for a moment, before flaring wide and open as a grin graced his face.

"Well, I guess you're from an alternate universe, Castiel. One in which you're an angel, and I'm probably the human. Right?"

Indeed, Castiel knew about the existence of alternate universes, though he had never given much thought to them previously. He too, had come to the same conclusion as this alternate version of Dean. An angel.

"I presume that I'm human in your universe."

"You are."

"Why did you not think I was real at first?" Castiel asked, curious.

To his surprise, Dean's wings faltered, coming down from their open position to fold up behind his back. They also seemed to be twitching faintly nervously. There was also a blush blooming on Dean's cheeks as he replied without quite looking at Castiel.

"Oh um… I… er… I thought I accidentally created a copy of you as an angel with my thoughts. This place is like my own hideaway."

Castiel decided, for the sake of not wanting to misinterpret words, to latch on to the latter statement first. "Is this a pocket dimension?"

Pocket dimensions were not easy to create, and required a lot of power. Which meant that this version of Dean was a pretty high-ranking angel. He had to be at least a Seraph. Perhaps of even higher rank. Just as Castiel was musing about pocket dimensions and the amount of grace he had sensed, he suddenly found himself looking right at Dean's freckles (interesting that apart from being an angel, this Dean's physical appearance was nigh identical to his human counterpart) from a close distance. A very close distance.

He might just understand why the Dean from his universe had once griped about personal space.

"_That's_ what you decided to pick up on? Out of what I said?" Dean asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Really, Cas, you're such a nerd no matter the world."

Dean Winchester's presence had always been somewhat overwhelming to Castiel. As a human, Dean's soul had been so, _so _bright. A vibrant blue-white that was flecked with the green that colored his eyes. Having spent so much time beside Dean, however, had granted Castiel some… well, he wouldn't say immunity, but he was definitely more used to Dean's soul now. Even during the demon fiasco (though it hadn't felt like a fiasco at the time), Castiel had still seen traces of Dean's untarnished soul behind the dark smoke and smog of corruption, and it had been that that had given him hope that Dean was still Dean, despite being a demon.

But this version of Dean was neither human nor demon. In place of a vibrant soul, this Dean had one of the purest grace he could see and feel. And from such a close angle, it was even a little intimidating. The size of an angel's grace largely determined his power and rank. A big reason why the archangels were the leaders had also been because of the sheer magnitude of their grace, and how it was practically ingrained in the lesser angels to bow before them and defer to them.

For reasons he had yet to discern, this Dean reminded him of the archangels, although the entirety of his grace did not seem to feel as vast. So though there was a slight instinct to defer to him, there was no real fear. Not after all Castiel had done. Not when it was still _Dean_.

The only time Castiel had briefly contemplated Dean as an angel was back during the Apocalypse-That-Was-Not, and only in the circumstances of "what if Dean said yes to Michael?" However, Michael was not Dean, despite some similarities they shared, and so it would not be the same because it wasn't actually _Dean_. But right now, circumstances were rather different.

Instead, Castiel found himself rather entranced by a Dean who had been born an angel. Who was still like the Dean Winchester he knew, but was just of a different species.

It seemed that the same could be said for Dean, who was used to him as a human. Not only was Dean suddenly all up in Castiel's already meagre personal space, his wings had also materialized fully – instead of being perceivable only by angelic senses – and were now semi-enfolded around Castiel in a not quite complete embrace.

"Let out your wings, Cas," Dean said.

"You can-"

"Yes, I know I can see them now, and feel them even. But it's not the same," Dean replied, with a slightly exasperated but fond smile on his face.

As if to prove his point, Dean's wings crowded closer and some of the feathers brushed gently against Castiel's skin, sending pleasant tingles shooting through his physical form as well as his grace. Indeed, Castiel could not deny that there was a difference. Without another word, he let his own wings manifest, feeling a more powerful sense of touch and pressure as his now corporeal wings brushed against the other angel's.

Dean pulled back slightly, his green eyes roving over Castiel's midnight blue, almost black, wings. He seemed to like what he was seeing because his lips quirked up even more, and Castiel could make out the pupils of his eyes dilating. It took perhaps just a split second later for what dilating pupils _also meant_ to hit Castiel and he could feel himself starting to blush, even as a part of him was elated that Dean found his rather unconventional wings attractive. He tamped down on his physical reaction, but with the way Dean's smile shifted into a smirk, he guessed that the other angel had figured it out one way or the other.

"Hmm I've wondered how your wings would look like if you were an angel, but this is more badass than even I'd ever come up with," Dean commented, looking directly into Castiel's eyes. Castiel met his gaze, and from this distance, he could tell that there was a mixture of lust and affection in them. "They suit you though."

"Why were you fantasizing about me, Dean?"

"Figures you'd have that head tilt too," Dean muttered.

Castiel sensed that Dean – like himself – had tamped down on blushing, but with the way the other angel had averted his eyes, it was obvious that Dean was a little embarrassed at finally being asked a very pertinent question. Before he could prompt Dean again, Dean spoke, this time in a louder voice.

"I don't know about human me, but I thought I showed it quite clearly to you – well, human you – that I like you. But I guess he hasn't really picked up on it? Then when angel you appeared, I'm pretty sure I did the same… Y'know in the angelic way too?"

Castiel wasn't sure but he thought he could almost hear Dean's unspoken, but somewhat desperate, _"Please tell me you picked it up this time." _And Castiel… he thought that he did, now that he was less surprised by the sight of an angel Dean. While Dean's wings were still partly wrapped around Castiel right now, before that, they had been held up and open in… a display. This time, he couldn't quite control the blush heating up his cheeks, nor the way his wings shifted against Dean's.

Dean's smile grew and his hands inched closer to Castiel, every movement telegraphed clearly, as if to give Castiel ample warning in case he wanted to move away. Deciding to reciprocate and stop having Dean being the one to run the show, Castiel stepped forward, eliminating the miniscule distance between them as he caught Dean in a hug. Dean startled a little, his body twitching upwards slightly, before he relaxed and huffed a laugh against Castiel's ear.

As Dean's hands wound around him, returning the embrace, Dean said with an amused lilt to his voice, "Not exactly what I was going for, Cas. But I like you taking the initiative."

Due to their proximity, Castiel could feel Dean's breath tickling his ear and he couldn't help but shiver a little. It was a reaction that did not escape Dean's notice. Dean's wings crowded closer, even as Castiel's ones shifted to return the wing embrace and then moved shyly to rub against the insides of Dean's wings. Castiel had known, or assumed he supposed, what Dean had wanted to do, but he had just been a little shy to be _that_ forward. Dean didn't seem put off by the hug, so he guessed that it was still okay.

"Then why don't you show me what you had in mind?" he said instead, feeling bolstered with more confidence now that he was in Dean's arms and engulfed by his wings.

"You sure about that, Cas?" Dean pulled back to ask the question, and though he had a smirk on his face, his eyes showed the honest concern he had about Castiel truly wanting it.

In light of that, Castiel answered him confidently, "Yes, Dean."

A happy smile showed briefly on Dean's face before Castiel was being kissed.

Castiel could quite clearly recall how many times he had been kissed, and perhaps it was due to his angelic abilities that he did not forget each encounter. Even his most recent experience with sexual intimacy as a human was surprisingly clear, for all that human memories were more fallible than an angel's. But all those experiences were different from Dean's kiss. Perhaps Castiel shouldn't even be surprised as this point.

The kiss started out relatively chaste, almost tentative, as if Dean was afraid to scare him off. Perhaps Dean thought that he was inexperienced, which would not have been entirely illogical to assume. Determined to show Dean otherwise, however, Castiel responded. He didn't turn the kiss lustful, almost violent, like he had with Meg, but he was definitely being more forward and forceful than Dean. In response, Dean clutched him tighter, a hand running down his back to grope his posterior as Dean licked at Castiel's lips. Running half on instinct and half on memories of what to do next, Castiel parted his lips but unlike Dean, his hand drifted upwards to clutch at one of Dean's wing joints.

At that, Dean groaned, muffled as it was by Castiel's lips. Deans' wings reacted more violently. They shuddered, flared open and strained upwards in an almost painful-looking arch, as if Dean could not control them and Castiel decided that it was probably the case. It differed from angel to angel, but wing joints, especially when corporeal, could be a particularly sensitive spot that could be exploited in different ways, some pleasant and some not at all. Castiel could not control the smirk that curved his lips at having made Dean – any version of Dean – lose control in such a situation.

Strictly speaking, neither of them needed to breathe air, but Dean still pulled away a few moments later. Castiel took pride in how undone Dean looked with swollen, red lips and wings practically vibrating with lust. Dean could not possibly be out of breath, but he certainly looked the part.

"Wow Cas. Way to surprise me, you sneaky little angel. Where did you learn how to do all _that?_"

"I may not have put it into practice, but in theory, I do know about erogenous zones on angels."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, that wasn't as surprising in hindsight. Think I forgot that you're an angel for a sec. What I really meant was the kissing."

"It's a long story, but I have had some experience in sexual relations with women."

"Huh. Color me surprised. I guess that's just more incentive to show them up."

"It's not a competi-"

The rest of Castiel's words were lost as Dean reclaimed his mouth in a passionate, open-mouthed kiss. Castiel's senses zeroed in to the sensation of having Dean's tongue explore his mouth in a slick and sensual slide. He was only vaguely aware when Dean's wings flapped and then they were both transported to land on something soft and comfortable. A bed. That hadn't been there before. Then all thought was lost as Dean's devious fingers found their way up to massage his wing joint, while the other hand cupped his behind simultaneously.

Castiel's whole body jerked and his wings strained backwards against the bedspread. As his hips bucked upwards, his erection ground up into Dean's and he couldn't stop the moan that escaped him. The next thing he knew, their clothes had vanished, letting their bare skin slide and grind against each other and intensifying the sensations skittering across his nerves.

All of his cries of pleasure were swallowed up by Dean's mouth as the other angel refused to relinquish Castiel's lips. It was a very good thing that they did not really need to breathe. Castiel tried to fight back, instead of being so overwhelmed by Dean's sensual assault. But as he made to move his hands, they were abruptly pinned to the mattress above his head by Dean's grace. He could probably break free of the restraints, but Dean's desire had been made clear and well, it couldn't be denied that a surge of lust had seared through Castiel at being immobilized and at Dean's mercy.

Dean finally broke the kiss to lay nipping kisses down Castiel's throat, pausing at the juncture between neck and shoulder to suck a deep red hickey. At the same time, Dean's hand which had been squeezing Castiel's behind moved to trail teasing fingertips down the cleft of his buttocks. Castiel shuddered, a soft whine escaping his lips at the teasingly light strokes Dean's fingers were making as they headed slowly, but surely downwards. Unconsciously, he spread his legs wider, cradling Dean's body between bent knees. When Dean finally brushed his fingers over and around Castiel's perineum, the sound that burst out of him could only be described as a keen.

"Sensitive, aren't you?" Dean murmured into his ear, breath tickling Castiel's lobe before Dean nipped on it, making Castiel gasp.

"Hnngh…!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean said a little breathlessly. "Fuck, Cas. You're so hot like this."

Dean's fingers continued to circle around Castiel's hole in maddeningly teasing strokes and though he had never experienced it before, Castiel was very, _very _certain that he wanted the teasing to stop and for Dean to just put his fingers _in._ He didn't understand it, but he suddenly felt unbearably empty and he _needed_ Dean. He whimpered in frustration, straining at the hold Dean had over his hands, wanting to make Dean stop teasing him but to no avail.

"Dean!"

"What, Cas?" Dean asked in a deliberately innocent tone of voice before doing _something _with the hand that was still fondling Castiel's wings.

Castiel thought he screamed as intense pleasure shot through all his senses, physical and angelic ones alike, leaving his entire being feeling like it was buzzing. Oh, that felt _good. _Beyond description. But somehow, it still wasn't enough. He wanted more. Dean _knew _he wanted more, but the smug, idiot angel just wasn't giving it to him.

"Dean…!" he groaned, scrambling to get a semblance of coherence to his thoughts – that kept short-circuiting with each little thing Dean was doing with his talented fingers – so that he could phrase a request. Or a demand. Castiel was _not _picky right now.

"What is it, Cas? You have to tell me, or I won't know what you want."

_Bastard_, Castiel thought and heard Dean chuckle in response.

"C'mon Cas, what do you want?" Dean said again, but this time, he did not wait for Castiel and continued on. "Do you want me to play with your wings again? Because that sound you made just now? _Divine._ I bet I could make you come from just fondling your wings. Maybe more than once. How does that sound? Hmm?"

Castiel moaned, feeling his cock twitch and his wings rustle at Dean's words and the images that formed in his head at them.

"Or maybe I can find out where else you're sensitive. I think your nipples are a good starting point. Don't you think so, Cas?"

Dean's hand left his wings, and before Castiel could react towards the loss, Dean's fingers were pinching his left nipple before rubbing over it. And Dean was right, because it appeared that Castiel indeed had sensitive nipples as a broken whine left his lips at the lightning sparks of pleasure-pain that Dean's fingers on his nipple had caused.

Then Dean's fingers stopped their ministrations to hold on to Castiel's hips, apart from where he was still, almost idly, circling around Castiel's asshole. That was probably the only reason why Castiel did not give an embarrassing whimper of protest, but he could not stop his hips from jerking back, trying to get Dean's fingers where he wanted them to be.

"Hmm I guess that's not right either, then? So… Do you want me to stop teasing your hole? Seems like you think it's empty there, am I right? Want me to stuff my fingers in there, fill you up… You're a virgin there, aren't you? You want my fingers in your virgin hole, Cas?"

Castiel moaned as the absolutely _filthy_ words from Dean sunk into him, almost as if they were physical entities. Yes, yes, _yes _he wanted all of that. _Needed _all of it. It was like Dean had set fire to him from those words alone, and Castiel was burning hot, burning _up_.

"Your cock's getting so wet, Cas. That's what you want, isn't it? Be so fucking full of me that you don't know anything else but _me_. But you know what, Cas? You have to ask. I've been telling you that since the start, haven't I?"

"…_tease…_" Castiel managed to gasp out.

He whimpered as Dean retaliated by dipping a finger closer to the rim of his hole, but leaving the last bit tantalizingly out of reach. Castiel felt his asshole flutter in response, wanting that touch so, _so badly. _But he couldn't move himself backwards to close that tiny distance because Dean had exerted his angelic strength and was holding Castiel in place with the hand still on his hips and he was in no shape to muster his own strength to counter Dean's.

"Dean… _please…_"

"Please?" Dean prompted.

"Please… I want…" His train of thought derailed when Dean dropped down to lick and suck on his right nipple.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean prompted again, an infuriatingly smug smirk on his face as he gave Castiel a respite from more teasing advances.

By this stage, he was half out of his mind with lust and his cock was now continuously dripping pre-ejaculate. It took longer than he liked and he had to enforce a force of will he rarely employed outside of life-or-death situations before he could gather his thoughts sufficiently to finally, finally say what he hoped was what Dean wanted from him.

"Please, Dean, I _need_ your fingers in my virgin hole!"

"Good boy," Dean growled into his ear, and Castiel had a split second to appreciate how wrecked Dean sounded by his words.

In the next moment, Dean had pushed a finger into his hole and relief of finally getting what he wanted combined with the pleasure of that action caused his vision to white out. When he came to, it was to Dean's words pouring over him like sweet honey and the other angel's finger thrusting into him, sending sparks shooting through him and feeling like he was strangely oversensitive. His throat was also feeling just a bit sore. Then Dean's words started to make sense to Castiel.

"…fuck, fuck Cas. That was so _hot_, you coming just from me putting in my finger. Fuck, you're so sensitive, so _beautiful._"

Blearily, Castiel looked down at himself, and just as Dean had said, his chest was coated in semen, some of it having splattered onto Dean as well. Surprisingly, he saw that he was still hard, his cock still fairly dribbling with pre-come.

"Dean…" he rasped, almost not recognizing his voice. He gasped as at that moment, Dean's fingers struck his prostate. "_Dean!_"

"Fuck. There it is, right, Cas?"

Castiel nodded frantically, unable to make words but fearing that Dean might just stop if he did not give some form of an answer. Another of Dean's fingers slipped into his ass, and Castiel felt fuller but it did not hurt, and then both of Dean's fingers were massaging directly on his prostate and he thought he was going to burst from pleasure overload. Just when he thought he was going to orgasm again, all sensation abruptly stopped, leaving his passage to clench helplessly around air. He was only aware that he had closed his eyes at some point when he opened them to stare hazily up at Dean, who was looking down at him with lust-darkened eyes and wings arranged above them in a possessive display.

"Wha… Dean?"

"The next time you come, Cas, it's going to be on my cock. Got it?"

"Yes," he whispered breathlessly.

"Good."

Then in a display of power, Castiel was unceremoniously flipped onto his front, his upper body lying mostly on the bed, hands still bound by Dean's grace above his head, while his ass was raised up as if presenting himself to Dean. A hot flush ran up his body, heat gathering in his cheeks as he imagined how he must look to Dean. As if Dean hadn't already seen how wanton he had been acting almost since Dean had gotten the upper hand. Still, Castiel could feel the appreciation Dean had for how he looked, and in an impulsive decision, Castiel flattened his wings in a classic posture of submission. He was rewarded with a groan that sounded like it was torn out from Dean and then Dean was draped over his back, his teeth sinking into Castiel's shoulder as Dean shook with barely held in check lust.

Castiel allowed himself to feel smugly satisfied.

"Fuck, Cas," Dean finally said after he appeared to have gotten himself back under control. "That… that… you _really_ know how to push my buttons."

"I can't let you have all the fun, can I?"

"Still sassy, aren't you?" Dean said with a fond chuckle. "Well, I guess I'm going to have to rectify that."

Dean slid off his back, running his hands along Castiel's muscled back and over to his sides until both hands came to rest on either of Castiel's hips. Then they slid further down to give his buttocks an appreciative squeeze before parting his cheeks and exposing his hole to Dean's intense scrutiny. Another flush worked its way up Castiel's body when he couldn't control how his hole reflexively twitched and another stream of clear pre-come spurted from his cock.

"Why, Cas, it's almost like you feel as slutty as you look," Dean commented. His voice could've passed as casual, if not for the uncharacteristic rasp in it. "_I like it._"

Castiel would've jerked away almost violently if Dean had not been holding onto him with what happened next. He didn't know _how _Dean did it, but that was most definitely _feathers _that he felt brushing along his perineum and over his trembling hole. He didn't even think their wings could contort in a way to _do_ that. Castiel stopped thinking altogether when Dean's wing flicked in rapid strokes over his hole, feathers rubbing sensually over his sensitized entrance. Then Dean's thumbs drifted to his rim, and in the next moment, were spreading his loosened hole wider and some of the feathers swiped _into _Castiel as they made their next pass and he keened but, miraculously, did not ejaculate.

"So gorgeous, Cas. So sensitive, but you didn't come. You're being so, so good," Dean murmured.

"Dean, Dean! Please!" Castiel panted, as he shook all over because Dean had not stopped his ministrations and his insides were still being teased by feather-light touches. "I can't… I can't…!"

It had to be some sort of divine miracle that he had managed to keep his promise to Dean to not orgasm until Dean's cock was inside of him. But he knew that if Dean kept this up, he wouldn't be able to hold back again.

"Dean, please!" he begged. "I want to come on your cock!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

Dean stopped teasing him with his wings, but still held Castiel open with his thumbs. Then Castiel felt a slick slide of Dean's warm cock just behind his testicles and moaned in anticipation. But Dean was still Dean and a tease. Dean slid his cock against Castiel's opening, but deliberately made sure not to actually push in and it was driving Castiel crazy with frustration. It took him awhile to realize that the whimpers he was hearing was coming from himself, but was too desperate to be embarrassed by his lack of control.

"Mmm you sound so good when you're desperate, Cas. I'm going to make you feel so good. You're going to take me all in, aren't you?"

"Yes, Dean. Yes," he babbled as he pushed his ass back. His wings also automatically went back into a submissive position, hoping to encourage Dean further. "Dean, please!"

Then his wish was granted as Dean finally positioned his cockhead properly and pushed in, in one smooth, long stroke. Castiel felt his hole stretch to accommodate Dean's girth and moaned at how full he felt, at how deep Dean's cock was reaching compared to his fingers. It did sting a little, but the slight pain just highlighted the pleasure he felt.

"You good, Cas?"

"Feels so _gooood_," he whined, unable to hold his hips still as they made shallow thrusts backwards, trying to get more friction.

"Fuck. You feel _awesome_, Castiel."

And Dean surely knew what he was doing by saying Castiel's full name in this situation, because in the next moment, Castiel was pushing his hips back in a knee-jerk response and Dean was meeting that with a well-timed thrust. That was _it. _They were pretty much full on rutting against each other, with Dean only slightly more in control of what was happening than Castiel. One of Dean's hands reached up to tangle fingers into Castiel's feathers and Castiel was reduced to incoherent gasps and moans at the dual stimulation of his ass and his wings.

Dean continued to talk, a constant litany of praise for Castiel punctuated with heartfelt cursing. Castiel let it all wash over him, feeling almost blessed for being able to please Dean so. If he had the brainpower to think about it, it would most definitely have felt a little strange, but he did not and so it was forgotten. Then Dean suddenly switched to _Enochian_ and Castiel knew that he was most certainly right at the edge.

"_Castiel, let me in. Please."_

The words were both spoken aloud by Dean as well as felt by Castiel deep within the core of himself, within his grace. He knew what Dean was asking, and it was an intermingling of their grace. It was an intimate act that not all angels would be willing to do because it required utmost trust. But this was _Dean_, and Castiel pretty much implicitly trusted Dean.

"_Yes."_

Then it was like fireworks had exploded, behind his eyes, along his nerves and just… throughout his entire essence. Castiel was literally lit up like many, many stars wherever his and Dean's grace twined around each other, rubbed against each other. He felt more than heard Dean's reciprocal moan and was only distantly aware of Dean's physical body picking up the pace to relentlessly pound into Castiel's very willing and pliant body. The rest of Castiel was caught in how his true form was tingling all over and he was so, _so_ close.

"_I've got you. Let go, Castiel." _

This time, Dean's words were definitely worded as a command, and Castiel was helpless to disobey. His entire being lit up, appearing to be like a star bursting into life and his cock throbbed once and then semen was spurting out of his slit, shooting streams and streams of white to coat his already-stained chest as well as the bed sheets. Dean's cock was still plundering his ass, striking his prostate with unerring precision as if determined to milk out all Castiel could give.

Castiel's throat was definitely completely sore now even though he couldn't even recall screaming through his mind-blowing orgasm, and his grace did not seem to be up for healing the soreness. In a post-orgasmic haze, Castiel murmured a word in Enochian and then Dean's fingers were clenching tightly down on his hip and in his wing, almost tearing out feathers, as the other angel ejaculated deep inside Castiel. From where their essences were still entwined, Castiel felt Dean's grace go supernova with pleasure, and that sensation combined with feeling Dean's semen spurt hot inside him made his cock ejaculate a last stream of semen before finally becoming limp.

They stayed in the position they ended up in, with Castiel slumped entirely down on the bed and Dean on top of him as they fought to get their bearings again after experiencing a glorious climax. Castiel felt almost comfortable, being blanketed by Dean and his wings, that he almost did not want Dean to move, and could nearly ignore how he was lying in his own semen. But eventually, Dean shifted, pulling out of Castiel. Castiel clenched up instinctively, trying to contain Dean's semen inside him as long as possible.

"Shit, Cas. Are you trying to kill me?" Dean huffed, switching back to using English.

He was still more or less dazed, and only turned his head slightly so he could look out of one eye at Dean in confusion. Dean merely chuckled a little, before a devious glint entered his eyes. Then he was efficiently, but gently rearranging Castiel so he was lying on his side, mostly out of the puddle of semen.

"You look so debauched, Cas. All fucked out and pretty. Makes me want to take you on for another round," Dean said. "But I should probably clean you up now."

Without further ado, Dean bent himself over Castiel and began licking his chest clean of semen. The sight was arousing to say the least, and Castiel's cock gave a valiant spasm. Apparently even angelic stamina could not go up against what Dean had already put Castiel through today. Castiel hissed as Dean's tongue lapped gently at his cock, still a bit oversensitive from his second orgasm of the day. Then suddenly, there was an obscene squelch and Castiel was moaning as two fingers pushed without preamble into his loose hole.

"Dean!" he exclaimed, unsure if it was in protest or encouragement.

"I thought you wanted to hold on to my come, Cas. That's why you were clenching your hole so tightly when I pulled out, weren't you?" Dean said, with a lazy smirk on his face as he leisurely made short thrusts into Castiel with his fingers that were buried knuckle-deep in Castiel's ass.

"I…"

But there was no denying that Dean was right, and Dean knew it.

"Mmmm, you're so wet inside, Cas. So full of my come, so loose and sloppy. Feels like I can just press in and you'd just take my cock with even less resistance than last time."

"Hnngh! Dean!"

"Sounds like you like that idea, Cas. Maybe I should just magic up a butt plug, y'know. Stopper your ass so you'll still be full and wet and ready for me whenever I want you." Then with an absolutely wicked grin, Dean added, "Maybe I should send you back like that, wearing nothing but your trench coat and a butt plug, for human me. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"_Dean!_" Castiel protested, face turning red this time in equal parts mortification and arousal.

"Yeah, maybe not. I'm possessive, and I'll bet human me isn't too different. Which means I probably should clean my come out of your ass."

That proclamation was all the warning Castiel got before Dean's fingers were spreading his hole and then Dean's lips were pressed up against him and practically sucking out the semen from inside of him. He whined and then keened when Dean's tongue entered the fray, licking and rubbing his insides with purpose. From how wide he was being spread open, Castiel could feel some of the semen dripping out without any help and then being caught by Dean's tongue. He whimpered and moaned at Dean's relentless assault, body jerking now and again, and it was probably a testament to how much Dean had worn him out that he did not become erect again.

Castiel was gasping when Dean finally pulled away from his asshole. Then Dean was pushing him to lie on his back and then kissing him. No, not just kissing, Castiel realized when his lips parted to find Dean's tongue pushing _Dean's semen that Dean had just cleaned out of his ass_ into Castiel's mouth. He swallowed Dean's semen eagerly, showing how much he liked what Dean had done by responding hungrily to the kiss, and holding Dean closer with his hands which he could finally move.

When they finally broke the kiss, Dean was smiling, a hint of arousal still in his eyes, but mostly, he looked very satisfied and happy. Castiel was sure that his face mirrored Dean's expression, and there was a warm affection in his chest.

"Thanks, Cas," Dean said, looking deep into Castiel's eyes, and even without that, Castiel was sure of Dean's sincerity.

"You're welcome, Dean, and thank you to you as well." Then cocking his head to one side, he asked, "Will you be pursuing human me now?"

"That depends. Will you be doing the same?"

"I… I think I will."

Dean's smile brightened. "Good. Then I think I'll give my Cas a shot as well. Well, after we clear up the latest mess."

"Mess? Is there something-"

"No, it's fine. Thing about this pocket dimension is that when I return home, pretty much no time will have passed. I just… I just needed a break before I tackle what I need to do next."

Castiel could tell that Dean was withholding information from him. But perhaps it was wise, because who knew what could happen if he was made privy to what was happening in alternate universes. It might have negative consequences for his own universe, which wasn't something he wanted to risk, and so he did not press for more.

"I hope things go well for you when you return," he said instead.

"Thanks, I hope so too," Dean replied. Then he switched the subject. "Alright, guess it's time for me to send you back. You'll be okay with me sending you back to when I pulled you away?"

"That would suit me just fine, Dean."

"Okay then."

Within a blink of an eye, both Dean and Castiel were fully dressed and the bed had vanished. Dean gave Castiel one last hug. "I'm glad I met you, Cas," he said quietly, almost solemnly.

"As do I," Castiel returned.

"I also feel like I should tell you that I wouldn't have minded letting you have a go at my ass, but I figured you should save some firsts for human me."

"And you should save some for human me."

Dean laughed, pleased at Castiel's quick rejoinder. "Bye, Cas."

"Goodbye, Dean."

Castiel then felt the same pulling sensation as before, and this time he let himself sink into the sensation. The ride before had not been rough exactly, but the return trip felt smoother because this was Dean's grace, and was no longer foreign to Castiel. In quick order, Castiel found himself back in the bunker, standing exactly where he had been before Dean had accidentally pulled him into his pocket dimension.

Perhaps the only downside to being transported to exactly when he'd left initially was that he still had nothing to do back in his world. Well, he decided he should just go and help Sam while waiting for his Dean to return from grocery shopping, like he had originally intended.

…and maybe ask Sam if he would be okay if Castiel seriously began to pursue Dean romantically.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was prompted by a good friend after we both realised that I had not written Destiel smut before. After initial teething difficulties, it became... what you have just read. I am amazed and kind of proud, and also feeling like I want to hide somewhere because woah. It <em>has <em>been a long time since I wrote smut, and this happened. xD" It was surprisingly fun sticking with just Castiel's POV, thought slightly more challenging because of that.**

**In case anyone's wondering, angel!Dean is from a longer reverse!verse fic that I'm in the middle of planning. I don't know when that fic will get posted because there is _a lot _of planning that still needs to be done. I'm also starting work soon, so time will be an issue. But hopefully, someday this version of Dean will get his story told!**

**Hope you enjoyed this~!**

_**carzla**_


End file.
